Shapes of things to come one shot
by kei-kusanagui
Summary: consumidos por la pasión cada personaje busca su propia manera de llevar el peso de su amor, si te enfrentas al monstruo que llevas dentro, si repeles lo que te toca vivir, si tu corazón esta en confusión, debes seguir adelante o perecer en el intento.


**Derechos: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, fueron solo usados para mi propostio juajua xD, en verdad le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino ( que genial ella no creen?) y bueno la historia si que me pertenece.**

**(N/A): Bueno este es mi primer fic, de hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir uno pero como que no me animaba, hasta que lei VK y dije, este si que si, y bueno a quie me tienen publicando mi fic xP, espero sea del gusto de todos (aunque se que no es posible), espero disfruten tanto como yo escrbiendo.**

**(N/A)2: Este fic contiene elementos que pueden ser considerado spoilers de lo que va de manga, asi que si no has leido el manga¿que esperas? asi puedes leer mi fic además . **

* * *

**   
**

** Capitulo 1: **

-Como me convertí en esto, no tiene la menor importancia en este momento. Todo cuanto quería me ha sido prohibido, yo me lo he prohibido, una eternidad de soledad, ni siquiera a ellos puedo acudir, no…no a ellos, jamás. Detestables, despreciables, los odio, pero odiarlos es odiarme…entonces que así sea, debo alejarme, debo…ni siquiera se que debo hacer, ni siquiera se que debo pensar…no debo pensar en ella…no puedo pensar en ella, no ahora, nunca más… adiós…-

El viento sopla débilmente, una noche de verano como cualquiera, tan dolorosa, ella me persigue, trata de alcanzarme, titubeo por un segundo…debo irme, "adiós mi amor" pienso para mis adentros, no puede alcanzarme, es imposible para ella y para cualquiera que no este en mi condición, incluso para el más experimentado, lo ultimo que escucho antes de perderla, es a ella gritando mi nombre desesperadamente… ¡Zero!, luego el viento, luego nada.

Abro los ojos, la sed viene, un martirio; ya es entrada la noche, no quiero salir, aunque el sol no me hace mayor daño, aun así prefiero la noche, todo desde que tome esta forma, pero no quiero salir, no quiero ser como ellos, pero la sed…la sed es demasiado grande…siento los latidos de alguien…¡¡demonios!! Contrólate, recuerda las enseñanzas del maestro, pero los poderes diabólicos son más grandes y fuertes que yo…me sobrepasan, me dominan, ni siquiera me doy cuenta y ya estoy saboreando la deliciosa sangre que emana de la herida, éxtasis, llena mi cuerpo, me hace fuerte…me da su calor, horrorizado me levanto y corro dejando el inerte cuerpo sin vida de alguien, alguien que quizás tenía familia, alguien que quizás será extrañado…alguien a quien le quite la vida…soy un monstruo.

La academia se siente tan extraña sin él, ha pasado un tiempo ya desde que se marcho, desde que me dejo aquí, sola, Kaname me reconforta, aunque casi ni lo veo, él tiene preocupaciones que un mortal no puede entender, tiene que velar por su raza, después de todo es de la clase más alta; él fue quien me salvo cuando era pequeña, desde ese día, creo que he estado secretamente enamorada de él…pero se que no tengo oportunidad, aunque a veces puedo sentir su mirada, una mirada sobrenatural, pero llena de ternura, de amor, ojala fuera cierto.

¿Kiriyu¿Que tiene él?...si lo extraño…lo extraño mucho, pero lo que siento por el es diferente… ¿diferente como? No lo se…es diferente, lo quiero, lo extraño, no se donde esta, ni que es de él, me duele recordar que me dejo tan fácilmente, sin siquiera mirar atrás ¡Zero Bakaa!...te extraño…aunque se que no vendrás, te esperare en la graduación.

He tenido un sueño extraño últimamente, en el sale Kaname y Zero, dos Zeros, y una mujer, no es una mujer normal, no se que hacen, dicen algo que no logro comprender del todo, es de noche y llueve, pero es extraño, las gotas de agua van hacia arriba, no hace frío y nadie hace siquiera el movimiento más sutil, entonces alguien grita mi nombre ¡Yukii! luego despierto; no se que significa, pero siempre, cada una de las veces que he tenido aquel sueño, encuentro lagrimas en mis mejillas, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una sensación de pánico tremenda, no quiero tener ese sueño más, me incomoda, de todas maneras es hora de ir a clases, falta poco para la graduación, estoy entusiasmada.

Venir a clases, velar por la política, velar por el consejo, cuidar de mis compañeros…cuanto ha pasado ya desde que este ciclo tortuoso viene repitiéndose una y otra vez? mucho…demasiado…todo es siempre tan fútil…añoro esos cortos momentos en que puedo estar con ella…la quiero, la amo, la deseo…quiero verla, sentirla, probar su dulce cuerpo…su sangre¡si! Su sangre, ese aroma, esa sensación tan excitante, indescriptible, la quiero a mi lado siempre, para siempre, por toda la eternidad. Recuerdo el día en que la conocí…ah si, tan claro…la nieve…aun de pequeña su belleza ya era tan prodigiosa…recuerdo su miedo, y como el abrazo que le otorgue la tranquilizo, quisiera poder estar así con ella en este instante, la necesito…la deseo…

El la hora mágica… esa hora en la que el sol ya esta oculto pero aun hay luz, en la que el cielo se funde con la tierra por unos minutos, suele relajarme. La veo, viene a su labor de siempre, el resto de los alumnos de la clase nocturna viene tras de mi, el alboroto es muy estremecedor, pero aun así la calma reina en mi clase, es fácil ignorarlos…no hay sonido, no hay gente, no hay nadie más que ella y yo, el silencio es fracturado por el fuerte latido de su corazón, al pasar a su lado veo como con dificultad me saluda, la miro con los ojos llenos de pasión…me devuelve una dulce, dulce sonrisa, es casi hora de entrar a clases…debo avanzar, debo dejarla atrás momentáneamente, ya nos veremos de nuevo mi Yuki…


End file.
